buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Empire
"Thunder Empire" (雷帝軍 Raiteigun) is an attribute, mainly featured in Dragon World, but as of X-BT03, the attribute is now popping up in other worlds on iconic monsters. Its main focus lies in multiple attacks and obtaining bonuses when your life is at or below a certain number, typically 4. List of Sets with Thunder Empire Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *X Character Pack 3: Alright!! 100 Yen Darkness Dragon (JP) *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Thunder Empire Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 3 *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 * Thunder Bone, Spark Gallows Size 2 * Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain Size 3 *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Thwackdrill Size 2 * Raging Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol Size 3 * Outrage Arc Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Dragon World Items *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Bolting Knuckle *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Gemini Stone Sword *Thunder Orb Spells *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *Arc Dragon Shield *Batzz X Again *Batzz X Link *Batzz X Select * Charity of Demon Lord *Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast *Destroy X Thunder *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Irregular Attack *Military Tactics, "Two-Stage Plan" * Present for Thunder Emperor *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash * Thunder x Shredder *Winning With Wits Impacts * Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster! * Thunder Fist x Heaven Impact! *Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster! *Thunder Sword X Tempest Blade! *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! Monsters Size 0 *Bashful Boule *Head-butt Trooper, Bumpy *Replenisher, Heptor *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Tiny Flame Dragon, Linear *Surprise Spike Size 1 * Agent, Sphere *Aloof Jaggy *Batzz "SD" *Blood-Drain Dragon, Fangs *Bombardier, Cylinder *Chained Strikes Warlock, Rabukh *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Discus Wielder, Diskus *Double Circle of Shock * Dual Shooting Arch *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Giant Arm Man, Bulbus *Misfiring Demon, Globes *Mono-horn Dragon, Kornos *Raid Officer, Delta *Recce, Fan-Fan *Replenisher, Pentar *Ringblade Wielder, Ring *Scimitar Wielder, Krvar *Spear Knight, Dikon *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tactician, Sanjao *Thunder Preacher, Inazumack Size 2 *A Faint Memory, Batzz *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Batzz *Batzz the Thunder Storm *Bearer of Sins, Batzz *Blusterous Brat, Roller *Brave Swordsman, Tri *Cannonball Squad * Demon Lord and the Sun, Batzz&Bal Dragon *Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon * Divine Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Eliminator Warlock, Paydos * Fervent Blacksmith, Recht Hook *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Huntsman, Dogleg *Mercenary, Braver of Extreme Dragon *Orsogoneon of Ten-Heads Chopper * Papa Panda * Raging Storm Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *Recovery Warlock, Tohal *Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz *Rhombus the Bravebow *Rumored Ruiner, Manicrack *Saint Holy Sword Dragon * Second Coming of Demon Lord, Batsu *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz *Unyielding Rampage Dragon, Batzz *Wrathful Thunder Blade, Batzz Size 3 *100-Dragon Overseer of Mercenary Band, Anthem the Dual Sword *Captain of the Cavalry Dragons, Kegale Byde *Cavalry Dragon of Sorcery, Guldrod *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" * Enforcement Captain, Quadlang *Espada Dragons Officer, Tyrakk * Far East Dragon Lord, Blade the Emperor *Flame Dragon Officer, Freyhein * Giant Dragon Commander, Diamante *Head of Explosive Dragon Family, Vumvorl *Ice Dragon Race Czar, Icicle *Modernized Dragon Deity, Dynamis *Rapid Master, Crescente Dungeon World Spells * Kaminari Crest's Pot Monsters Size 1 * Lightning Warrior, Ocker Glaser Katana World Monsters Size 1 * Connect Ninja, Tomonoshin * Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage * Thunder Tempest Ninja, Byakuya Magic World Spells *Nice Thunder! Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Thunderstar, Leitning Size 3 *Conflagration Karma of Future, "Garnet Diagram" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) * Ninja of Dragon Village, Gyokuryu (Dragon/Katana) Size 3 *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Thunder Empire Support Cards *A Distinguished Replenisher! *Add X Thunder *All-Rounder Warrior, Tetra *Arc Dragon Shield *Arc Dragon Sword *Batzz X Select *Bearer of Sins, Batzz * Charity of Demon Lord *Chibi Panda *Combat Medic, Rovre *Combat Medic, Stripe *Conflagration Karma of Primeval, "Bloody Diagram" *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Destroy X Thunder *Divine Sword Dragon, Saint Holy Sword Dragon *Dragon Fang Thunder Empire *Electric Spear * Enforcement Captain, Quadlang *Famed Military Deviser, Fanning *Frontline Blacksmith, Rectangle *Misfiring Demon, Globes *In the Name of Thunder Empire! *Raid Officer, Delta *Replenisher, Heptor *Replenisher, Pentar *Steel Ball Wielder, Holgan *Straight Sword Wielder, Rekt *Support Warlock, Yaida *Tactician, Krone *Tiny Diviner, Bell *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Thunder X Attract *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Energy *Thunder X Flash * Thunder x Shredder *Thunder Wave X Tempest Break! *Turbulent Thunder Fist, Blowout X Tempest Shatter! *Winning With Wits Other Flags *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Category:Attributes Category:Dragon World Category:Katana World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World